


we must learn to sail in high winds

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kink Meme, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon finds an unlikely friend in a kraken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we must learn to sail in high winds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really quickly at the beach so I hope it's not too messy.
> 
> Prompt: _bb!Theon somehow makes friends with a kraken. When he comes back to Pyke, it remembers him._

 

The boy walks aimlessly up and down the beach, trying to wipe away the snot dribbling from his nose. Tears stream down his cheeks, leaving clean trails on his soot stained skin. He has long since stopped rubbing his eyes, for that only makes him cry more, as he'll remember Asha and his mother wiping his tears away after they found him. At this point, he would prefer a beating over kind gestures. He does not know what he has done to deserve affection. But above all, he favours solace.

It had been another one of his brothers' cruel jokes. He feels so stupid for falling for it. They had told him that dragons lived in the hearth in his room. Theon, holding a love for any and all mystical creatures, had extinguished the fire and crawled in. It was only when he felt the hot tongs smacking and poking him in the rear that he realized they had fooled him. He spent the next hour in Asha's arms while Alannys applied ointment to his red bottom. 

Alannys gave Rodrik and Maron a stern talking-to. Luckily, the burns were not severe. Otherwise, things would have been a lot worse. Theon has only ever seen his mother furious once or twice before, and it is not something he wants to relive. He had a scary momma, he thinks.

Balon, on the other hand, unsurprisingly, did nothing. 

Theon kicks off his boots and rolls up his trousers. The water rises up to his knees, cool and refreshing and soothing. "I should just become a merman," he says to no one in particular. They don't have to worry about mean older brothers, or fake dragons in their hearths, or burnt bottoms. _And_ , they have long tails to make swimming easier. Theon wants to have gold scales, and swim around all day, and become king of an underwater realm. 

He squeals in surprise as a slimy black tentacle brushes his ankle. He holds his boot out as a weapon. He's heard stories about vile sea creatures, destroying villages and taking women and children to feast upon. Theon swallows thickly. He did not want to become a monster's next meal.

He looks down in the water and finds a squid staring up at him. He's huge for a squid, but Theon can tell that it's very young. "Hello," he says tentatively, lowering his boot to show that he means no harm. "Are you lost?" The squid nods, its black eyes sad.

Despite the squid being properly in the ocean, Theon does not doubt the creature. He knows what it feels like to be lost in his own home. It is a big and lonely feeling; no one should ever have to feel that way. Theon decides it is his duty to help the squid. 

"I'm Theon," he announces. The squid waves one of his tentacles. "Do you have a name?" It shakes its large head mournfully. "How about...Shadow? It suits you, because of your colour. You're also very sneaky- I hadn't noticed you were here."

The squid seems to smile. 

"So, what's a squid like you doing so close to the shore?" It only shakes its head. Theon catches on quickly enough. "You're a _kraken_?" Shadow nods fervently. "I thought those were only things of legend!"

Shadow makes some gestures and helps Theon understand that there is a whole clan far away, in the depths of the ocean. 

"This is much better than a dragon in my fireplace."

Shadow cocks his head to the side, questioningly.

"Oh, never you mind."

* * *

"Asha," Theon whispers, hoping his sister is not asleep. Ever since the incident the other day, Alannys moved Theon into Asha's chambers. Although he won't admit it, he feels safer by his sister's side.

"What?" she grumbles groggily, rolling over to squint at him in the darkness. 

He feels positively giddy. "Yesterday, at the beach..." A giggle escapes his lips. "I-I met a kraken! His name is Shadow, and he's only a baby. But he's _huge_...and he's lost."

Asha turns away from him. "You were just dreaming that, little brother. Go to bed." Moments later, she begins to snore. 

Theon huffs as he slides out of bed. He doesn't bother to change out of his nightclothes. Shadow doesn't even _wear_ clothes, so what will he (Theon dubbed him as male) care?

Shadow is already waiting for him at the shore. He blends in with the black water and the night around them, but Theon knows he's there. "Hello, little friend," Theon greets the kraken, wading into the ocean. Shadow wraps a couple of tentacles around Theon's ankles. It's a loving gesture between krakens, Theon supposes. "That tickles," he giggles when Shadow's suction cups latch onto his skin. 

The kraken moves away, leaving Theon's legs with red splotches whee the suction cups were. Shadow's eyes sparkle, but Theon knows that is only the reflection of the tears. The boys sighs and kneels down. "You're real, aren't you?" He reaches out a hand and pets Shadow's head. The slime on his hand is proof enough that this is indeed reality. 

"You have me now...but you're still sad." Shadow nods hesitantly. "That's alright. I understand. I'm not part of your clan."

Suddenly, the kraken waves his tentacles in what Theon decides is an excited manner. Shadow spins and twirls around, splashing Theon with water. If krakens had legs, Theon thinks, Shadow would be jumping for joy.

"Slow down!" the boy exclaims. "I'm assuming you have an idea." Shadow bobs his head up and down, seemingly grinning. He waves a tentacle, silently telling Theon "come on!". "But where are we going?"

Shadow scoops Theon up and hoists him onto his back. He's much bigger than Theon had originally thought. The boy runs his fingers over slimy black scales, marvelling in the metallic feel and sheen. They sparkle like diamonds in the moonlight. _Forget being a merman,_ he thinks, _I want to be a kraken!_

He only has enough time to squeal his delight before they plunge under the water's surface. 

* * *

"Theon!" Alannys gasps as he walks into the dining hall for breakfast the next morning. She dashes towards him and wraps her arms around his frame. "You has us worried sick!" _Us_ , only being his mother and Asha, of course. "Where were you?"

He shivers against her. He sopping wet, and clad only in his thin nightclothes. _With a kraken_ , he wants to say. But his father and brothers are here, and they would only make fun of him. They would never believe him.

"I went for a swim."

"Looking for sirens we told you about?" Maron sneers. Theon hates the wicked grin on his brother's lips.

He feels like crying all over again. "Those are real!" he shouts, sniffling. He saw them last night with Shadow. Them, and more.

"So are the dragons in the hearth," Rodrik retorts, rolling his eyes.

"Enough!" Balon snaps. "Alannys, get Theon cleaned up before he catches a death of a cold." Asha silently joins Theon and Alannys in the doorway. "And Theon? _No more swimming._ "

* * *

He turns nine before he sees Shadow again. Rodrik and Maron are dead, but he cannot bring himself to cry. He cries for Asha and his mother, who he is forced to leave behind. He has never felt more like Shadow. He is alone in this big world.

He steps onto the deck of the ship, the harsh night winds biting and slapping his face. He clutched the blanket Ned Stark had given him tight around his shoulders. Theon does not like the smell of salt and iron, though he stays out here, watching Pyke become smaller and smaller. He once told his brothers that he didn't like the smell, but the only laughed at him and said he was not a true Ironborn. But they are dead now, so their words don't matter to Theon anymore.

"Shadow?" he whispers. He pushes up onto his tiptoes and peeks over the banister. There is not a single star out tonight. He sighs. He cannot make a wish for home after all.

"Shadow, please be here. I need a friend. I need _someone_."

In the distance, he sees a small movement. He squints. There is a black tentacle, reaching up and out of the water. It waves at him, its scales shining in the moonlight. It is a goodbye.

"Goodbye, little friend."

* * *

Theon walks up and down the beach, his hands thrust into his pockets. He is no longer the shy, pudgy boy that used to roam Pyke. He is a tall, lean and handsome youth of nineteen. He has been to war and survived, outliving seasoned war veterans. But here, on the Iron Islands, he does not sport his usual cocky grin. He has the same set of fears as his nine-year-old self had.

He is alone.

He kneels at the edge of the water. His boots are kicked off and his breeches are rolled up to his thighs. He is home. But, no matter how many times he tells himself that, he cannot believe it. It is _wrong._

"Shadow?" The name slips from his lips before he even realized it himself. The creature of myth comes to his mind once more. His heart aches and there is a lump in his throat promising a wave of tears. He vowed to help Shadow return home. That was ten years ago. That's an awful long time to be lost.

"Shadow? I-it's me. Theon. I-I'm sorry for leaving you. I wanted to help you get home, but... Things don't usually go according to plan for me." 

A large head pokes out of the water. Its eyes seem to say "I know". 

"Hello, little friend." Theon smiles, the first real smile in a long time. Shadow wraps a tentacle around his wrist, a handshake if sorts. The kraken smiles back at him. "I suppose I can't call you 'little friend' anymore."

Shadow- who had tripled in size- seems to shrug.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. It's been a long time." _Much too long._


End file.
